<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triple vanilla cake with vanilla frosting by TheFartingRabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373208">Triple vanilla cake with vanilla frosting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit'>TheFartingRabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O-Series with TSV [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2set - Fandom, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alpha!Brett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddy, Bottom!Eddy, Boys In Love, But very lovingly Slut Shaming, Caring Alpha, Cock Slut, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Kink, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, Healthy Relationships, Hugging, Kissing, Knotting, Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Eddy, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Slut Shaming, Talking about Things!, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Brett, Top Ray, Top!Brett, alpha!Ray, duh!, no beta we die like B&amp;E's Self-Esteem When They See Another Child Prodigy, sharing is caring, soft alpha, top!Ray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:19:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the name suggests, a lengthy Threesome between Brett, Eddy and Ray.<br/>Part of the A/B/O-Series.<br/>+++<br/>Eddy liked to be of use for his pack and wants to be the best mate for Brett.<br/>Its not easy an easy balance, especially in the hot sun of Australia.<br/>+++<br/>Ray leant back and looked at Brett, then to Eddy.<br/>“How about you greet your mate, hm?”<br/>Startled, Eddy's eyes widened. Eddy turned his head and looked up at Brett. His lips trembled and he bit into his lower lip.<br/>He wanted to be a good mate, a good omega for his alpha.<br/>+++</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Ray Chen, Ray Chen/Eddy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O-Series with TSV [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triple vanilla cake with vanilla frosting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNINGS:</p><p>lovingly Slut Shaming<br/>Threesome! M/M/M</p><p> </p><p>Have fun with it. A/N at the end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Triple vanilla cake with vanilla frosting</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The unbelievable hot Australian sun was glaring down on them.</p><p>Eddy was lounging in the shaded pool, trying to cool down. Brett and Ray was with him too. Thank goodness Ray bought a big house with a backyard in which he had a gigantic pool installed. And even better the pool was completely shaded so they didn't run in the problem of burning themselves from the sun.</p><p>It was 29 degrees outside (84,2 Fahrenheit) and Eddy was not inclined to leave the semi cold water for any reason today. Not even food. Well, of course he would leave the pool for food or at most grabbing his phone to order take out and have that delivered. Eddy lounged on a big unicorn doughnut floaty, sunglasses on his nose and a cap on his head. He didn't care it got wet, it was an old one anyway. Also it was 100% cotton, so it would dry. His arms, butt and legs were submerged in the water and the floaty was slowly moving.</p><p>Eddy sighed. Even with the shade it was humid as heck because no breeze was floating by. It seemed as the wind just died down. And he could not remove any more clothing because he only had one pair of red swim shorts on. So, laying around naked in front of two alphas while being an omega wasn't the smartest idea.</p><p>He felt a little turbulence and turned his head slowly. Brett's pink flamingo floaty bumped into him.</p><p>“Hiya.”</p><p>The only thing Eddy was capable of doing was lifting his hand out of the water and giving a half-assed wave, before plopping it back in the water. He sighed again and his stomach rumbled. Brett snickered at that.</p><p>Ray invited them early this morning to spend time with him, seeing as he was back in Australia, but instead of being productive, they all lounged lazily in his pool. If Eddy would raise his head, he would see Rays rainbow coloured ice-cream floaty drifting towards them, but he didn't. And apart of having a coffee and a toast as breakfast they didn't eat anything. By the position of the sun Eddy would estimate that it was past noon.</p><p>“Hungry?” Brett's deep voice drifted to him.</p><p>“Yeah. You?”</p><p>“Too. Take out?”</p><p>Eddy nodded. True, these kind of conversations were short as hell, but they understood each other perfectly. Not only were they mates for almost 5 years now, but they also knew each other for more than 13 years. Eddy rubbed his mating mark on the left side of his neck. He remembered the day when Brett bit into him. They shared Eddy's heat and on the peak of their orgasms Brett bit Eddy's neck. It was totally consensual, seeing as they even planned and discussed it at lengths beforehand. Then Ray strolled into their lives. He was the best second in command and best friend to Brett one could asked for and a very caring and gentle pack mate to Eddy. He never even toed on a line not to mention he would never overstep his boundaries with either of them. He was the moral support of the pack as well as the communicator for when a fight between the mates happened. It was rare, true, but every couple fought every now and then and Brett and Eddy were no exception. Well, their fight were mostly harmless and over in less than a day, but they still fought.</p><p>The most common thing they argued about was about expanding the pack, meaning: kids. Brett wanted to wait a bit longer, Eddy wanted to have children like two years ago. Not only his omega wanted some desperately, Eddy wanted something to lavish his attention on. Yes, he could do that with Brett and kind of Ray, but he wanted to have a little baby in his arms to feed, to nourish and watch as the baby grew. Not only he wanted to give birth, but fulfil his role as a caring mother like his instincts urged him to do.</p><p>And he read a lot of articles of “late bloomers”, i.e. omegas who gave birth to the first baby very late, like over 35 or more, who had very complicated or dangerous pregnancies. Not to mention the rate for a miscarriage went up the older the omega got. The ideal age for giving birth was 20 to 28. And Eddy was already 26.</p><p>Eddy sighed at that depressing thought. He would never do something stupid like poking holes in the condoms Brett wore when they had sex or lie to him about taking birth control. For Eddy it was a decision they both had to make and commit to. Not only him. It would be unfair and he would not put that stress on his mate.</p><p>Brett was a very successfully concertmaster, employed at the Brisbane Symphony Orchestra, and occasionally he flew over to the Sydney Symphony Orchestra to perform as a soloist there. Eddy was very proud of his mates accomplishments. Eddy himself was a regular violinist and after almost 10 years of constant performing he cut the hours to dive deeper into composition. With his mates income, it was easy to handle for them. Brett got paid enough to care for them and Ray even chipped in as a fellow pack member. Not that they asked him to, he did it anyway. Like the house he bought “for the pack”.</p><p>Ray was here at most 2 months in a whole year and he gave the couple the keys “to do whatever they wanted”.</p><p>Basically he bought them a house and before they could decline, ran off to his next show. A typical Ray thing to do. He was way to generous with them. And after a lot of struggling and shouting between the alphas, everything settled down. And they moved in.</p><p>The house had a lot of rooms which were empty. Eddy hoped that at least one would be transformed into a nursery.</p><p>Eddy was jostled out of his thoughts when his floaty bumped into the edge of the pool. Oh well. Time to get out and try not to die from overheating, right?</p><p>He turned as he heard a splash and saw that Brett was in the water, swimming to the edge to get out of the pool. His mate pulled out of the water with ease, his body now glistening in the sun. Eddy felt his mouth run dry.</p><p>Brett and Ray hit the gym regularly to first form and now maintain the shape they wanted, so Brett's arms started filling out more and his chest broadened. Not that he was overly muscular, but more defined. And Eddy loved seeing his mate in such a good shape. A small hint of a six pack was also there, wet and ready to be licked by Eddy, but he held back. Not only were they not alone but also it was still too warm to do any strenuous activity.</p><p>“Do you want to float a little bit longer? I can call the delivery service. Same as usual?”</p><p>Oh yes, his mate was way to considerate of him too. Eddy nodded and Brett pushed the floaty gently away, so that he was in no time in the middle of the pool.</p><p>Great, now he was even more useless than usual. Eddy snorted. At least from time to time he cooked and cleaned. Also he compensated his not so good cooking and cleaning quality with something else. He was a splendid mate between the sheets, if he dared to say so. Brett never complained at least. Eddy's eyes followed his mate around, watching him as the other called their favourite Chinese restaurant to order for all three of them and then some more, just in case.</p><p>Rays floaty bumped into him and Eddy turned his head to the other male.</p><p>Light snoring told him that Ray was out of it. Eddy couldn't blame him. He arrived this morning – they picked him up at the airport – after a long long flight from New York. He was probably so jet-lagged he didn't even know what time it was. Eddy grabbed his hand, preventing the other from floating away again. It shouldn't take long for the food to arrive and like this they didn't have to hunt the floaty down.</p><p>After Brett talked to the nice lady on the phone, placing their orders, he hung up and looked at his mate. Oh yes, he loved Eddy so damn much. The only shadow on their happiness was Eddy's persistence to get pregnant. Yes, he trusted the other not to do funky stuff, like swapping out the condoms with broken ones or messing around with his birth control, but Brett still checked everything twice before entering a heat with Eddy. Not that Eddy knew about that of course. Brett didn't want him to think that he didn't trusted Eddy, but the cold truth was that he didn't trust Eddy in this matter.</p><p>He just hoped that Eddy would forget about wanting a child, but it didn't seemed like it. Brett threw the phone on one of the loungers. The food would arrive in about 30 to 45 minutes. He took off his sunglasses and cap, stretching his arms above his head to feel a satisfying pop in his back. After hitting the gym regularly he noticed that he felt better and the shaping of his body seemed to please his mate. He didn't mind either way, but seeing his muscles in his arms and even the the slight definition of a six pack on his abdomen was satisfying to be honest. And he had much more stamina, could lift more and the different poses they tried was a big bonus. Eddy loved being manhandled and now Brett could lift Eddy effortless and slam him on the wall for a rough love making. Brett didn't wanted showy muscles, but efficient, practical ones. So his arms would never be the size of his thighs but he didn't needed it to be.</p><p>And feeling the gaze of his mate on his physics and smelling the faint aroma of want and horniness was reward enough. Brett smiled and looked over to his mate. Ah, now they were holding hands.</p><p>Brett liked Ray a lot and would die for him. Ray would so the same for him, too. It was a bond, forged in deep understanding and camaraderie. He trusted Ray not only with his life, but also with his love. He knew Ray would never make a move on Eddy, without Brett's or Eddy's consent. Even if they were not mates it wouldn't pose an issue. Ray looked like top tier alpha, but he certainly was not. His personality was more sunny and charming, unlike Brett's steely and authoritative was. Ray was very content to play the role of the supporting alpha, his second in command. It took a lot of stress off Brett's shoulders and for that he was grateful to the other. And of course Eddy's acceptance of Ray made it clear for him that this was a good decision. Maybe the best decision he made, after mating Eddy of course.</p><p>Slowly he got back in the cooling water and swam to his best friend and his mate.</p><p>Seeing Eddy like this, lounging lazy around was proof to him he made everything right. Eddy could choose to do whatever he wanted, not having monetary pressure to perform or anything like that. For Brett it was clear sign he made the right decisions.</p><p>A smile was upon his lips as he was near the two.</p><p>“Come down here, love. The water is nice. It will cool you down.”</p><p>Eddy snorted at that. “Nah, just doing nothing is fine with me.”</p><p>Brett grabbed the other hand of Eddy and placed a kiss on his knuckles.</p><p>“As you wish. I will swim a couple of rounds, the delivery man knows to go in the backyard.”</p><p>Eddy nodded and Brett let go of his hand. Would it be rude to just take his omega right here and there, beside the sleeping alpha? Yeah, probably. And it wouldn't gain him any favours when he pulled Eddy in the water now. So he let go and swam a couple of rounds in the pool.</p><p>When the delivery man came, Brett got out of the water and trotted to him, his wallet in hand. He smelled it before he even looked at the smaller male. He was an omega and close to his heat. That was his worst nightmare for Eddy. Brett would never allow his mate to leave the house, even for work, this close to his heat.</p><p>To make it quick, he paid the smaller male a large sum, telling him to keep the change, which was easily the same amount he paid for the food. The omega smiled a big smile and thanked him. Then he was off.</p><p>Brett took the food and put it on a table close to the loungers. He waved at Eddy and watched as Eddy slipped off the floaty in the water, after waking up Ray.</p><p>Both came quickly to him and Brett helped Eddy out of the water. They ate in comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After finishing up the food, Ray went to take a real nap. It was 4 pm anyway and Brett and Eddy were going inside the air conditioned house too.</p><p>Only clad in swim suits, they laid on the big XXL-couch and cuddled. Eddy was pressed against Brett's chest, hands interwound and his head laid back at Brett's shoulder.</p><p>Brett meanwhile let the other hand glide over Eddy's chest, down to his abdomen and before it could get inappropriate, went higher again. The soft sigh leaving Eddy's lips and the way he turned his head so smell at his scent glands told Brett that Eddy was comfortable.</p><p>Eddy stretched his legs, so he was even more comfortable and closed his eyes.</p><p>“When do you will have your next heat?”, asked Brett softly.</p><p>Eddy furrowed his brow, trying to calculate the time.</p><p>“I think in about 3 to 4 weeks?”</p><p>Brett nodded at that and kissed Eddy's temple. “Naptime?”</p><p>The omega only nodded and drifted very slowly off to sleep. Well, if he was going to be lazy today, he was going to be lazy 100% at the time. And seeing as he had done nothing productive today, not even practising, he was on a good roll. So a nap was perfect. The gentle caresses on his body was welcomed too, giving him the feeling of being safe. It didn't took Eddy long to drift off to sleep.</p><p>Brett looked at the sleeping face of his mate and smiled. He released carefully his hand from Eddy's to have two hands available. His kisses were soft and gentle on Eddy's face, neck and shoulder, everywhere he could reach without disturbing Eddy. His hands traced the chest, arms and abdomen. Sometimes his thumb would circle Eddy's nipple, teasing it so it would harden, but it never got sexual. They didn't need that all the time.</p><p>Seeing and hearing the sleepiness of the house and mate, Brett took off his glasses and placed it beside him. He should take a nap too.</p><p>Leaning his back on the back of the couch and closing his eyes, he was gone in a few moments.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time Brett awoke the living room was pitch dark and he was alone. Where his mate has gone, he had no idea. Groaning, he lifted himself from the couch. He threw a glance at the digital clock, showing him that it was past10pm. Time to go to bed, apparently.</p><p>He went to the staircase, leading up in the second floor and ascended.</p><p>A big yawn left his lips as he was standing in front of his bedroom, the door tightly shut. He furrowed his brow. They never closed the door unless they had sex. Why was it closed? Turning the handle and stepping inside his bedroom, he saw instantly why.</p><p>Eddy was kneeling on the floor, while Ray was sitting directly in front of him on the bed, both of them naked. Ray turned his head to the alpha and flashed him a big smile. Seemed he was more awake now. Well, with Eddy's mouth around his dick Brett would be awake too.</p><p>He closed the door behind him silently as to not disturb Eddy. Seeing his mate's closed eyes as he swallowed down the big cock between his glistening, red lips and the blissful expression on his face stirred something inside of him. Ray's hand was in Eddy's hair and he pushed the omega down to deep-throat him. Eddy was very good at sucking cock, so he knew what to do. He relaxed his throat and when the head met the back of his throat he swallowed to increase the pressure. Ray let out a throaty moan and turned his head to Eddy.</p><p>“Good boy. Good omega. Taking my cock so wonderfully, like you were born to do.” Ray decided the pace with his hand and bobbed Eddy's head. The heat in his lower stomach was coiling up, his balls and his dick shivered and he knew he was near. Eddy knew it as well, feeling the pulsing cock in his mouth, licking over the slit, prodding the tip of his tongue inside. Ray groaned when Eddy was sucking the precum out of him. Feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly, he pushed into Eddy's mouth, again hitting the back of his throat. Eddy's hand wandered up to his balls and kneaded them, providing even more stimulation.</p><p>Ray moaned and then came. His whole body shuddered as he emptied his semen into the willing omega. Eddy was always a good boy and he never spilled anything. The benefit of deep-throating was, he just had to swallow, seeing as the salty tasting fluid spilled directly into his oesophagus. Sadly with it being so deep into him, he could not taste it properly, but he did get his fair share when he cleaned the alphas dick thoroughly before releasing it with a wet pop. Eddy sat back on his heels and opened his eyes.</p><p>Expectant he looked at the alpha, still not noticing his mate in the room.</p><p>Ray chuckled and petted Eddy's hair. “You are a very good boy. So good to me.”</p><p>Eddy came up and their lips met. Straddling Ray's lap and feeling his hand on his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, was Eddy's most loved reward. Yes, the praise was welcomed too, but Eddy loved kissing the most. Ray's tongue split his lips open and Eddy moaned when their tongues met.</p><p>When they parted, a small string of saliva connected them and they looked each other in the eyes. Eddy was hard, Ray felt that. But he would never fuck the omega without the consent of his mate. A blow job or hand job? Yeah, he had the permission to use Eddy for that if Eddy complied, but fucking was another level. Ray leant back and looked at Brett, then to Eddy.</p><p>“How about you greet your mate, hm?”</p><p>Startled, Eddy's eyes widened. Brett stepped closer and kissed the mating mark on Eddy's neck.</p><p>“Hello love.”</p><p>Eddy turned his head and looked up at Brett. His lips trembled and he bit into his lower lip. Brett didn't seemed angry, though. Again a hand was threaded in his hair, pulling his head into his back and the soft lips of his mate was on his.</p><p>“While I have been sleeping all alone in the dark you were up here, having fun with Ray?”</p><p>“He is the best.”, Ray said, stroking the slim waist and thighs in front of him.</p><p>Eddy's smile was a bit wobbly. Brett seemed to be totally calm about it, but he never sucked Ray off without asking Brett beforehand. Yes, they had this discussion many times before and Brett would always give him to go ahead if he asked, even telling Eddy more than once that he didn't needed always ask for his permission as long as it was only sucking or a hand job, but Eddy still felt remorseful. He wanted to be a good mate, a good omega for his alpha. And while he felt fantastic sucking another pack-member off, squelching his desire to be of use to this pack, catering to their wishes and pampering them, he knew this was not normal behaviour.</p><p>Brett being the caring alpha he was, saw the uncertainty in Eddy's eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. Of course he was not overly happy to taste Ray, but he did it for Eddy, not for himself.</p><p>“Good boy.” The praise washed over Eddy, giving him the good kind of goosebumps.</p><p>“You're not angry?” Hesitantly Eddy asked, watching closely Brett expression. He shook his head.</p><p>“Not really. Feeling a little bit left out, but I know you need it sometimes. You are being such a good omega to this pack.” It was important to reassure Eddy and not shame him for his actions. Ray and him had a theory it was because he was still childless. Maybe it would calm down after he had a baby? Or maybe Eddy just needed more than one alpha. It wasn't that Brett couldn't satisfy him, more like a deep, instinctual craving to be used by the alphas of this tiny pack.</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, whatever it was, Eddy would not be shamed for this. He couldn't help his desires. And it was Brett's role as his alpha to fulfil his omega's desires as good as he could. If he was incapable of it, he needed to think outside the box. This was why Ray was involved and added to the pack in the first place. Brett wasn't happy at first with this arrangement, but he learned over the years to live and appreciate it. Eddy was calmer, more secure in himself and his desires and more open of what he wanted. Which created a much calmer environment for the pack and the alphas. All in all a small price to pay in Brett's book.</span>
</p><p>Eddy sighed contently at the reassurance and pressed his lips against Brett's for a quick kiss.</p><p>“Thank you for your understanding.”</p><p>Ray took this opportunity and grabbed Eddy's small dick. He was an omega, of course his dick wasn't big, he couldn't even impregnate anyone with the clear fluid he produced. It wasn't semen but not lubrication either. It was kinda a strange mix, but definitely not useable for procreation.</p><p>Eddy gasped into Brett's mouth at the sudden attack and rocked his hips in the warm, calloused hand. He even felt a wave of slick in his back, trickling almost out of him. Brett so near to him, smelling his want of sex and having another alpha touch him at the same time without smelling competition or aggression was heaven for the omega. He had his fair share of wet dreams about being fucked while Ray was watching them or sometimes force him so suck him off at the same time. Maybe today was the day?</p><p>He knew it was kind of impossible to be fucked by Ray – even if he wanted that, Brett would probably never allow it – but being filled in both of his holes at the same times was more than enough for him.</p><p>He whined at the picture he painted himself in his head.</p><p>“On the bed with you two.”, ordered Brett softly. Ray let go of Eddy's dick and placed himself at the head of the bed, pillows against his back. Eddy followed suit, but was unsure if he should turn his back to his mate or friend. He shot a glance full of uncertainty towards Brett.</p><p>“Back to me, face to Ray. Spread your legs, Ray, so Eddy can fit in between. And Eddy, spread your legs wide for me.” Brett sat down right behind Eddy and waited for his orders to be followed. When they were in position, Brett pressed one hand on Eddy's back, pushing the two chest to chest.</p><p>The touch send an electric shock through Eddy and a wave of slick wetted his hole. The room was doused in his pheromones and he could not wait for Brett to see his little surprise. Brett positioned himself and circled with one finger the opening of his mate. He shot a glance to Ray.</p><p>“Help yourself. You can touch and kiss him.” Ray nodded thankfully and immediately captured Eddy's lips, forcing them apart with his tongue and licking into his mouth. One of Rays hand were at Eddy's neck, the other on his lower back to hold the omega in place.</p><p>Brett sucked in a sharp breath when he wanted to push a finger inside his mate, just to feel a blockage.</p><p>“Oh my, Eddy. So thoughtful.” He hooked his nimble finger around the ring and very slowly pulled out what he assumed was a anal plug. To his surprise it was a whole dildo, the medium sized one. If Eddy had that thing in him, he didn't needed to be prepared anymore. Yes, Brett was bigger than that, but Eddy was now used to the stretch and he was always very thorough in preparing himself.</p><p>“Was this for Ray or me, love?” Eddy let go of Rays lips to pant.</p><p>“For you. I wanted you to fuck me later. Or in the morning.”</p><p>Brett's eyebrow shot up higher.</p><p>“You would have slept with it?”</p><p>Eddy's cheeks burned as he nodded.</p><p>“Oh love, what a thought. Maybe I should fuck and fill you up real good and then put it in again, so you will be ready for me the next morning too, hm?” A shudder ran across Eddy's body at that thought. Ray kissed his neck, licking over the mating mark of Brett when Eddy moaned throatily.</p><p>“<span>I always want to be ready for you”, admitted Eddy. He raised his arms and put it around Ray's neck for something to hold onto. “I want to be used by you all the time. I miss you so much when you are away.” His cheeks were flaming right now and he let his head fall on Ray's chest. </span></p><p>Brett kissed his neck at that confession, throwing the dildo off the bed and sliding his hard dick between the spread cheeks, not breaching Eddy, just teasing him.</p><p>“I know you are lonely, love, but I didn't think it would be that hard for you. Why didn't you tell me that?”</p><p>“It's embarrassing.” Ray sucked a hickey on Eddy's side of neck as he listened to the conversation. Yes, he knew as well that Eddy seemed down and lonely when both alphas were away, but he never knew Eddy was so needy.</p><p>“What do you do when we both are away? Do you finger yourself? Pleasure yourself, thinking of us?” Brett's voice was deep before but now it was almost down to a growl. Eddy couldn't help but whine at that. He was a sucker for this low voice.</p><p>“Answer me, love.”, reminded Brett him as nudged Eddy's wet entrance. He would not enter him before he got his answer.</p><p>“Y-yes.”, panted Eddy, “I … I use toys to fill me up, thinking of you. Of Ray. Both of you.”</p><p>Very slowly Brett pressed inside his mate, the hole opening up easily for him, sucking him in.</p><p>“You think about being fucked by Ray?”, Brett's voice didn't give anything away of his emotional state. He carefully chose a curious tone.</p><p>Ray halted at that and shot Brett a glance. He never heard of that before. Eddy's eyes welled up with tears and spilled over. A wet pant left him as he admitted it. “Yes.”</p><p>Brett thrust into Eddy, forcing him to scream out loud at that sensation. The thick head was pushed into Eddy's prostate and his dick spurted a huge load of clear liquid. Eddy fell against Rays chest, Brett right behind him, pushing deeper and deeper into his body.</p><p>“You whore.”, he said very gently. Brett let one hand go from Eddy's hip and turned his head to examine his mates expression. “Such a beautiful, needy whore you are.” Then he kissed him roughly. He was surprised at the confession, but not angry. Seeing as Eddy already came, he took what the other offered. He took Ray's hands and put it on Eddy's hip, signalling him to keep him there. Then he started fucking into the omega with deep, hard thrusts. Eddy moaned at the feeling, tried to wiggle but realised that he couldn't move an inch. Brett's hand were in his hair, his mouth on him, Ray's hand securing his hip while his alpha pumped into him. Brett pulled his lips from Eddy's and kissed his cheeks and lower to his mark. Eddy willingly bares his side of the neck for Brett, feeling the sharp canines all alphas had, piercing through the skin, marking him again. Eddy came hoarsely again.</p><p>Ray's stomach was coated in Eddy's liquid and his dick hard as if he wasn't sucked off not only 5 minutes ago. Brett still dominated Eddy, taking everything from the omega. Ray never saw them like this. The animalistic glint in Brett's eyes, his whole demeanour changed when he entered Eddy. Eddy being so perfectly submissive, baring his neck and body up for taking. He only saw them as the cute, always-in-love couple. Sweet kisses were exchanged, gentle gestures and all the other vanilla stuff. But seeing this? It was so vastly different from what he was used to, to be honest. He was rock hard. If the two of them would keep that up he would come undone. It was the hottest show he ever witnessed.</p><p>Brett looked at Ray and noticed the tight spot the alpha was in. So he moved Rays hands away from Eddy's hip and pulled the omega lower. Still one hand in Eddy's hair, he pushed the omega down, right next to Ray's dick.</p><p>“Suck.” came the deep, serrated command from Brett. The omega slowly opened his mouth, eyes still closed and searched with his tongue for was he was supposed to suck. Only a couple of seconds later he tasted the strong smelling precum of Ray. Brett let go of Eddy's hair so he could choose his own speed and gripped the hip in a bruising hold. Eddy's would be black and blue by morning.</p><p>Ray moaned and almost came when the warm mouth descended onto his dick. Even while being thoroughly fucked with immense power and vigour, Eddy still deep-throated Ray.</p><p>Seeing his mate swallowing another dick at his command, even took it in until his nose hit the coarse hair, was surprisingly stimulating for Brett. He never would have thought that. Only a few moves of Eddy's head later, Ray came with a shout, pressing down the head of the omega, spurting his seed deep in the oesophagus, forcing the omega to swallow everything. Brett gripped Eddy's dick and applied pressure. The small dick in his hand pulsated but no drops escaped. Seems like Eddy's came dry this time. Feeling his omega tighten around him send Brett over the edge, painting the insides in white. Still in the height of the orgasm, Brett took Eddy's head off from Rays dick and rolled them on the side, still connected.</p><p>Eddy heaved and spit cum out of his mouth, this time not able to swallow everything. His hair was plastered against his sweaty forehead and his throat hurt. He was out of it it seems. His eyes were closed and his face was lax. Either he lost consciousness or he was revelling in the bliss of the last orgasm. Ray leant back, equally exhausted even if he didn't do anything other than getting sucked off and threw a glance at the couple.</p><p>Brett's knot bloomed fully in Eddy to lock the seed in and to connect the two. The alpha was still gasping for air.</p><p>After his knot deflated Brett eased out of Eddy, tearing a whine from the omega at the loss. He turned Eddy and pulled him into a hug. Softly kissing his mate on his cheeks and licking over the new wound on his neck Brett made sure that Eddy was well cared for.</p><p>It was quite intense.</p><p>Brett shot a look at Ray, who was watching them. They locked gazes and a silent understanding was formed. They needed to talk about what happened and most importantly what Eddy disclosed.</p><p>Ray got up and grabbed the discarded blanket laying on the floor.</p><p>Brett cared for Eddy, moving him into the middle of the bed, head resting on a pillow. Then he rummaged in the night stand for something, Ray didn't see. He was grabbing his pants when he heard a soft whimper from Eddy and saw Brett placing a soft kiss on his cheeks again. Eddy's eyes were still closed, maybe they were to hard on the omega? Brett caught his look and shook his head. “You don't need pants. I think we are over that stage.”</p><p>Ray let the clothes slip from his fingers. He was allowed in bed with them?</p><p>Apparently so, because Brett was motioning him to the bed.</p><p>They snuggled under the big blanket, Eddy in Brett's arms. They were resting like they fucked: Eddy's back on Brett's chest. That way Brett could keep the omega safe, always cocooning and touching. He placed another soft kiss the Eddy's temple and laid his head down.</p><p>“Good night Ray.” Ray smiled and softly whispered a good night to them too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day was awkward to say the least. Eddy woke up first, looking around a little bit disoriented. He felt the soothing and familiar warmth of his mate against his back, but why was Ray with them in the bed? Then he remembered what happened late at night yesterday. He sucked Ray and Brett fucked him, he confessed about wanting another alpha and... Brett … just … went with it? Eddy couldn't remember if Brett got angry or not. Probably not because otherwise he would have remembered and Ray wouldn't be sleeping in their bed.</p><p>And then he sucked Ray while being fucked by his mate. Oh god. It was like one of his dreams came true. It felt so damn good. He didn't remember when he passed out, but he certainly did, because he could not remember anything after having Ray's dick forced in his mouth and cumming on the mattress.</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. What would change now? Brett wasn't exactly the sharing type. Eddy knew he could get away with sucking other alphas, but fucking? That was way too intimate for Brett, probably. They needed to talk. He needed to make sure that his alpha knew that he only loved him. Before Eddy could talk himself into a panic attack, Brett woke up and sluggishly kissed the omega on the neck.</span>
</p><p>He snuggled his morning wood between the soft cheeks of his partner and sighed. He didn't knew that Eddy was awake, but it didn't matter. His dick rubbed over the opening and slid between the legs. He wouldn't fuck Eddy when he was asleep and couldn't consent. Eddy pushed his butt against the dick and turned his head.</p><p>“Morning love.”</p><p>A gentle kiss was exchanged and Eddy rolled over to press his alpha down on the mattress.</p><p>“We need to talk, Brett.”</p><p>Eddy slung a leg over the hips and straddled Brett. He felt a bit uncomfortable sitting on top of his alpha in the early mornings but he really needed to make things clear.</p><p>Brett just went with his omegas wishes and put his hands on the bruised hip. Very carefully he stroked the soft skin under his thumb, trying not to cause Eddy discomfort.</p><p>Eddy shot a glance to Ray, but he was still sleeping and unaware of the world around him. He leant forward, pressing their chests together.</p><p>“I love you, Brett. Only you. What I said yesterday was just... just some fantasy, okay? Just something thrown out in the height of pleasure. I only need you.”</p><p>Brett looked up in Eddy's desperate eyes. And shook his head.</p><p>“Eddy, please. We were always open with each other. I don't want you to hide behind a lie. I would not like it, that is true, but I would understand it and try to help you as much as possible. Your are my mate, my love.” He cradled Eddy's head in both of his hands and pulled him down to kiss him. “I want the best for you. I want you to be happy. And if you need another alpha for that, then we will do as much as we can.”</p><p>Tears were welling up in Eddy's eyes. Brett did already so much for him and he continued to give while Eddy only took.</p><p>“Please Eddy, tell me the truth.”</p><p>Eddy sobbed and hid his face in the crook of Brett's neck. Brett was stroking Eddy's back for comfort, trying to alleviate the nervousness of Eddy.</p><p>The omega whispered in Brett's ear, all the fantasies he had, every scenario he thought up, everything. He bared his soul, his needs and his everything open for Brett to hear and see. And then he would let the alpha decide if he still wanted him.</p><p>It took quite a while before Eddy fell silent. He didn't wanted to see his alpha in the face, not right now. So he closed his eyes and waited for the final verdict.</p><p>The first thing he felt was the soft kiss upon his mating mark. Then the tongue tracing the renewed marks. And thirdly he felt the hands of his alpha running down his back, resting at his hips.</p><p>“Thank your for sharing it with me. I know, it surly wasn't easy for you to tell me this, but I am glad that you did. I love you so much.”</p><p>Eddy raised his head slowly.</p><p>“You are not banishing me or breaking the bond?”</p><p>“Why would I? Just because you have wants and needs you have no control over? Seems a bit harsh to me.” Brett turned Eddy's head and placed a kiss on his lips. “I just have to learn step by step to let Ray in. It will not happen tomorrow, but I will work on that.”</p><p>With a quick move, Eddy was now under Brett. The omega smiled and spread his legs to let him in. They sunk in each others embrace, kissing and stroking each other.</p><p>“But now, I want you all for myself.” Brett rubbed Eddy's dick and let his hand wander lower. He suppressed a smirk when he heard Eddy gasp of surprise. His fingers circled the plug he inserted last night after they had sex and removed it.</p><p>“I was wondering... You blacked out yesterday. Was it too much?”</p><p>Eddy shook his head and locked his legs behind Brett's back.</p><p>“No, it was perfect.”</p><p>The alpha lined up and entered the soft walls.</p><p>“So, sucking Ray while being fucked by me was such a huge turn on, your brain just... short circuited?” Eddy savoured the feeling of being filled, letting Brett bottom out.</p><p>“Kind of?” Eddy wasn't sure but it could be.</p><p>Brett kissed his omega and turned Eddy's head to the now very awake Ray. “How about we test that theory?” Licking over the side of the neck he waited for Eddy's answer. The moan he heard, the tightening of the walls around him and the darkening gaze told him everything. He beckoned Ray closer and meanwhile he turned the omega on his hands and knees for easier access.</p><p>Ray settled down at the head of the bed like yesterday and spread his legs for Eddy.</p><p>The omega crawled to the sitting alpha, away from Brett, whining when he lost the connection. A soft pat on his butt urged him on to move to Ray and kneeling in front of him. In the morning sun Eddy could see him clearly and even more importantly his erect dick. When Eddy sucked Ray before it was always dark and he never got a good view of it. Now it was kinda like a present just for him. It was thick, dark red, veiny and had white precum already on top. Eddy licked his lips and bend down. He took the base in his hand and licked over the head, savouring the salty taste and the smell of sex in the air. He loved everything about it. He sucked softly at the head and pushed the foreskin down to circle it with his tongue. The omega raised his head slightly to swallow the precum before bending down again. His tongue traced the slit, dipping into it, like he did all the time for the delicious meal he was being given. The eyes fluttered shut as he took Ray deeper.</p><p>Brett shifted behind Eddy, stroking his exposed rear for encouragement, observing Ray with a sharp glance.</p><p>“No touching this time.”, he whispered to the other alpha as he raised his hand to push Eddy down. The other alpha halted his movement after hearing this, looking up in surprise. Naturally he complied, but the questioning glance was still in his eyes. Was he being tested?</p><p>Kind of, yes. Brett wanted to know if Ray would still follow his commands, knowing of Eddy's desires. But Ray didn't even tried to put up a fight. What the top alpha ordered, was to be followed. Ray considered himself lucky to be even part of this. If he was allowed to fuck the omega it would make his day, but being served like this was fine too. He would take whatever was given to him. He moaned when Eddy skilfully pushed him closer and closer to the edge. The eye contact between alphas only broke when Ray threw his head in the neck and came in Eddy's mouth.</p><p>As soon as Brett saw that he pushed himself in Eddy, starting to thrust in deep. Eddy could not believe it. His mouth was full and his bottom was being used as well. That was really like his dreams. Just barely he swallowed down, his arms gave in under the fierce attack from his alpha. He rested his head on Rays stomach, having no other choice, his arms uselessly beside him.</p><p>His moans never stopped though. Being taken like this was always a big turn on for Eddy. Yes, missionary position was fine and all, they could kiss and the love making was really sweet, but being taken from behind like a bitch in heat, being used by an alpha, that was what he really liked. Of course he knew it was always Brett who would take him like this and he would only allow Brett to do so, but god, it felt so right.</p><p>Eddy came hard with the taste of Ray in his mouth and the feeling of being filled from his mate. He didn't even needed to be touched, the sensation was more than enough for him.</p><p>This time however, while he was spent, he didn't have a black out.</p><p>
  <span>When his mate slipped out of him, he whined softly, not having much more energy to do more. Even talking seemed to take to much energy he didn't have.</span>
</p><p>Ray didn't dare to touch Eddy even now. Brett didn't give him his permission to do so, so he would refrain from it.</p><p>The sight of the thoroughly fucked omega in his lap was a challenge in itself.</p><p>This time Brett didn't put in the plug in Eddy, so the semen was freely coming out of him. Even the semen he had put in the night before. Eddy shuddered as he felt the fluid leaving him. This was also why Brett asked when he had his heat.</p><p>He would start using condoms up to 7 days before his heat, as they knew the semen could survive 5 days in a body. This kind of play he only did, when they were safe from having an accidental pregnancy.</p><p>As always Brett started kissing his tailbone and working his way up to Eddy's neck, scenting and smelling him along the way. When he finally reached Eddy's mating mark and kissed it, he pulled the boneless omega from Ray and laid him beside him. Ray helped tucking the omega in and both alphas went to the bathroom to wash up.</p><p>The door was closed behind the alphas and Brett turned immediately to Ray.</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>Ray nodded. Yes, that was true. And it was better if they talked when Eddy wasn't there. Much calmer from alpha to alpha without an omega mate between them.</p><p>They quickly showered and dried off. Both of them only put on swimming trunks because it was going to be hot anyway, so why bother?</p><p>Brett was the first to leave the bathroom to check on Eddy and cleaning him before they made their way down to the kitchen. Ray placed the cold orange juice on the table and put the toast in the toaster, waiting for Brett. He poured himself the left over smoothie from yesterday and drowned it in big gulps. Right after he put down the cup, Brett appeared in the doorframe.</p><p>He fetched a glass from the cabinet and drank the juice.</p><p>“So, you wanted to talk?”</p><p>Brett nodded. “About Eddy. And what to do now. You heard him yesterday.”</p><p>Ray sat down, after the toasts were done, sharing with Brett.</p><p>“I will not touch him unless I have your permission. It doesn't matter which kind of touch we are talking about. I told you that before and I will tell you that again. I will not go against your orders, Brett.”</p><p>“Even if he begs you?”, Brett's tone was calm and smooth. Nothing seemed to amiss, but Ray was careful. Brett could not possible be so calm when his mate was concerned, he never was. But while Ray was certainly careful, he was honest to a fault too.</p><p>“Yes. Even if he begs me. I want the permission from you directly. I mean, him sucking me off or giving me a helping hand is more than you should share him anyway. So I will understand if you will never give me the permission.”</p><p>Brett bit into the toast with cream cheese and chewed, all while he was studying Ray. He beckoned the other alpha closer and asked him to repeat that statement. Before Ray did that, Brett stood, grabbed his neck and pulled his neck close to his nose. Essentially Brett fact-checked Ray. If he smelled lies or even a hint of deceit, he would probably rip his throat out. Lucky for Ray that he was always honest to his pack members. With no difficultly he repeated his statement.</p><p>Very pleased with his friend, he let go of him and continued to eat his breakfast.</p><p>“So, the rules are not so different from before. You can get help from Eddy if he wants to help you of course. Sucking and getting you off is fine with me. You both don't need my permission for doing to. A heads up would be nice if its possible. Like, I mean, yesterday was okay, nothing wrong about it, but I still don't want to come home after work and seeing my omega kneeling in front of you first sight.”</p><p>Ray nodded. He knew the rules for that already. It was the same he agreed to when Eddy voiced the desire to help him out.</p><p>“<span>The other thing will take me awhile. We start slowly. As you have been today and yesterday you can participate in our personal time, a.k.a. when we fuck. If Eddy consents to that of course.” </span></p><p>Ray nodded. “And you, Brett.”</p><p>“Yes, that too. If we three want that, that is. We will take tiny baby steps. Sometimes I will want you near but not touch him, like today, but sometimes I will be fine with it. Maybe in the future more, but let's talk about that, when I feel ready for it.”</p><p>“Gotcha.”, Ray agreed. Even that was a huge admission from Brett he didn't need to make. It showed Ray how much the alpha must love Eddy. And it proved his instinct from all these years ago right. Brett was really a worthy mate to his omega and an alpha Ray could bow to without shame. He smiled.</p><p>“Okay, now that we have this out of the way, how about doing nothing today too? I think I hear my floaty calling to me.”</p><p>Brett chuckled and nodded. “Sounds perfect to be honest. Let's see what Eddy thinks of breakfast and doing nothing again.”</p><p>Ray snorted. “He will probably need the time off.”</p><p>Brett smiled and got up to fetch his omega.</p><p>He could not wait to tell him the news.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End (?)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to write a threesome. That's... my only reason this <strike>horrible thing</strike> exists. </p><p>
  <span>I just wanted to practice my writing skills and have a Ray/Eddy/Brett threesome.</span>
  <strike>
    <span> Am I a bad person? Will I go to hell? Of course I will, but hey, when I do, I will see all of you there! Great! We can have a party :3</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>Maybe I will add another part to this, but I'm not so sure about that. It's open ended, so everything can happen, but for now I will take a step back from this and will dedicate myself to another fic from my to-do-list.</p><p>There are some thing I want to write about, but you can also leave suggestions in the comment sections below :3</p><p>See you in the next installment (hopefully)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my Instagram: @thefartingrabbit </p><p>Feel free to add me or shoot me a message :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>